Evangeline's prisoner
by Kalduin
Summary: Evangeline A. K. McDowell feels frustrated for being forced to guard Tsukuyomi.


"Ah, senpai ... Setsuna-senpai..." The air was filled with moans, moans of a light haired girl, lying on her back, fher right hand between her legs, her left hand fondling a scar on her stomach.  
"Senpai's blade... AH! You cut Tsukuyomi's flesh, you naughty senpai!"  
Tsukuyomi's left hand fondled her scar, her right hand busy in her lower parts. Girl was breathing, breathing heavily. Her moans getting harder, louder.  
"Setsuna-senpai! Such wonderful... wonderful cut! Ah! You cut Tsukuyomi a new pussy! You naughty senpai! SETSUNA-SENPAI!"

Those last words echoing in the room girl was, marking her climax, Tsukuyomi panted heavily, a silly smile widening on her face. The shadows of the rather small room gave an ominous look on her face. On the face of a predator who was now confined. Confined in a room that had no windows, no door. Magic made it look as if it was completely sealed, but outsider could see through the magically enforced glass. And there was an outsider. A short, long haired girl who had been looking Tsukuyomi's self play. A girl whose crossed arms were tightening around each other, her fingers gripping tightly to her flesh. Finally as if it was a signal, during Tsukuyomi's orgasmic yell, she turned over and marched away.

"Is something wrong, master?" A short mechanical maid approached her master.

"Wrong? Wrong!? You ask me if something's wrong? Oh, I'll tell you! Yes, something's very wrong! Very FUCKING WRONG!"

Chachamaru's younger sister stayed calm. She felt deep on her robot mind that she needs to stay calm now. Master was no in a bad mood. She was...

"FUCKING PISSED!" Evangeline's scream echoed through her mansion. "I'm fucking pissed! I haven't felt so angry since... since... AHH!"

Chacha maid stood silently bracing herself for whatever was coming. She had never heard her mistress use such strong words. She felt... yes... she felt fear. Things were completely out of control.

"That damn Albireo Imma simply dropped that midget here blabbering something about my mansion being the best confinement place until things are cleared out! My mansion! MY MANSION WAS TURNED OT A PRISON! If I get my hands on that accursed Albireo Imma..."

Robot maid felt cold fear spreading in her artificial body. Her master had stopped shouting and talked in calm cold tone. With a calm cold tone that was full of murderous rage. Maid felt that she does not want to be in the receiving end of this rage.

"He turned me into a prison guard... Me! Dark Evangel! Albireo Imma will pay for this... And that meat head Rakan as well! I will never forget his disgusting grin when they dropped that Shinmeryuu brat here and ran away... That brat who's being all hot and heavy in her room the entire fucking time!"

Chacha twitched hearing the vulgar word again. Master was heating up again.  
But Evangeline didn't continue shouting. She was taking deep breaths.

"I'll deal with those bastards when I get the chance. But for now... Nobody has any right to tell me of what to do with that little brat after dumping her on me. Nobody. And she made a real mess in one of my rooms... Everything has her fluids on! That dirty bastard! I'll... I'll..."

Evangeline turned over without finishing her sentence. Chacha was looking after her master feeling something that resembled relief. But she didn't know of what to feel when she saw her master march to the confinement room's entrance and remove the spell closing it. Evangeline marched in without even bothering to close the magic behind her.  
"Ah? What's up, dipshit? Feeling all good here, are we!"

Chacha heard a wince when something hit something soft. Followed by a noise of clothes being ripped.  
"What do we have here... WHY ARE YOUR BREASTS BIGGER THAN MINE?!"

Chacha sighed. Master's sensitive point, her child's body, had taken a mental hit.  
"Ah? You like it, don't ya! You little slut!"  
Evangeline's voice's tone had taken another upgrade in darkness. Besides her taunting menacing voice there was another sound; a wincing, a mixture of pain and... pleasure? Chacha stood frozen, too scared to sneak closer, too fascinated to leave.

"New pussy? How about we start with your old one?! Hey look! My foot fits in!"  
Chacha almost jumped back after hearing the sound of someone screaming from pain. And then creating some weird sound that really sounded like... moaning.  
"So you like it? Ah, little Shinmeryuu?"

Evangeline's voice has become more silent. Chacha's sharp hearing told her that master was probably on a lower position. Like on top of that imprisoned girl... Robot maid swallowed hard. Her body had become strangely hot. She really wanted to sneak closer...


End file.
